


while i break you down

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oppa Kink, Rimming, Sub!Bobby, dom!junhwe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: when the world is too much to bear only junhoe knows how to make it better





	while i break you down

There’s times Jiwon feels like the world is against him. Stress over their impending comeback is getting to him and he feels like he’s going to fall apart. He’s short tempered, misses home, and he feels like it’s over if they don’t do well. It’s all built up and now he’s close to his breaking point. He’d even pissed Hanbin off enough at practice to send him back to the dorms early.

Now he’s here, face down on his bed, tears leaking from his eyes as he tries to get himself under control. He chokes on a sob, even as he hears his bedroom door creak open. He doesn’t lift his head or offer any greeting, hoping whoever it is will take the hint and leave.

No such luck. The door clicks shut and soft footsteps pad across the floor. A heavy weight settles next to him, and a hand runs through his hair, nails scratching gently at his scalp and it sends a tingle down his spine. It’s enough to stop the tears for now.

“Where is everyone?” Jiwon asks, his voice hoarse and half cracking.

“Dinner,” hums Junhwe, twisting pieces of Jiwon’s hair around his fingers. “I told them to go ahead and that I was going to come check on you.”

Jiwon says nothing, instead turning his head towards Junhwe. Junhwe strokes a finger down Jiwon’s cheek, wiping away tears. “What do you need?” he asks, voice throaty and deep like he knows the answer already.

Jiwon squirms. He’s not shy, never has been. But for some reason, this, makes him shy, chokes the words dead in his throat. He shrugs instead, hoping Junhwe will take the hint. 

Junhwe doesn’t. “Come on, I need you to say it.”

Jiwon shakes his head, burying it back in his pillow.

“Bobby.” Junhwe’s voice isn’t soft and comforting anymore. It’s hard and commanding and it sends a tingle somewhere distinctly different this time. Junhwe’s hands push at him until he rolls over. Warm brown eyes stare down at him. “Tell me what you want.”

Jiwon’s lips part as he stares up at Junhwe. “You. I need you June.”

“Good boy, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Junhwe asks, stroking a thumb over Jiwon’s lips. Jiwon sucks it into his mouth, teeth scraping against the fleshy pad even as his tongue wraps around it. Junhwe groans, eyes sliding shut. He enjoys Jiwon’s minstrations for several moments, his dick already stirring in his pants, before he finally pulls his hand away.

“Clothes off,” Junhwe orders, standing up and moving away from the bed. Jiwon frowns at the space but follows orders. Sitting up, he tugs his shirt over his head, tossing it away from him. Junhwe’s eyes eat up every inch of exposed skin, and he can’t help but take a step closer as Jiwon stands up to pull off his sweatpants.

“Leave your underwear on,” Junhwe commands as Jiwon’s fingers start to slip under the elastic band. Jiwon looks over at him, but says nothing, and lets his hands fall limp at his sides.

“Take your shirt off,” Jiwon tells him, and Junhwe takes several steps towards him, grabbing him roughly by the chin, tilting his head back so Jiwon is staring up at him.

“Do you give me orders, Bobby?” he asks, his voice is soft again but Jiwon isn’t deceived. He knows danger when he sees it.

“No,” he answers, dropping his eyes to Junhwe’s chin.

“No?” Junhwe presses.

“No June.”

“That’s better,” Junhwe smiles at him, sharp and full of teeth, before giving Jiwon a chaste kiss on the mouth. “Now get your box,” he says, releasing Jiwon with a small push. Jiwon stumbles but catches himself.

He drops to his knees to rummage under his bed, freezing when Junhwe’s socked foot rubs his ass. 

“Can’t wait to bend you over my knee and get my hands on that ass,” Junhwe growls, and Jiwon groans, his dick twitching. He grabs the box quickly and stands up, presenting it to Junhwe. 

“Good boy,” Junhwe coos, taking the box. “Now turn around.”

Jiwon does as he’s told, knowing what’s coming. He puts his arms side by side behind his back as he hears Junhwe rummaging. Junhwe’s hands are surprisingly gentle as he buckles Jiwon’s hands into the padded cuffs. He runs a hand down one of Jiwon’s arms, feeling his muscles as Jiwon shifts in anticipation.

“Color,” Junhwe asks lightly, stepping closer to Jiwon, his chest pressed against Jiwon’s bare back. He steers them towards the bed.

“Green,” Jiwon answers breathlessly, already desperate. He leans his head back, looking for attention.

Junhwe gives in just a little bit, wrapping a hand lightly around Jiwon’s neck, not quite squeezing. Jiwon tilts his head back farther and Junhwe gives him a bruising kiss, teeth nipping at Jiwon’s lower lip. The angle is awkward but neither of them complains. Jiwon whines when Junhwe pulls away.

Junhwe steps away from Jiwon, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He eyes Jiwon hungrily. “Come,” he commands, and Jiwon obediently shuffles forward until his knees bump into Junhwe’s. Junhwe reaches up, and strokes his hands down Jiwon’s thighs, fingers ghosting across his most sensitive areas. It’s enough to make Jiwon shudder but not enough to give him any pleasure. He takes a moment to tug Jiwon’s briefs down far enough for Jiwon to kick them away.

“Across my knees, Bobby,” Junhwe orders, scooting back so Jiwon can lay across both him and the bed. Jiwon eagerly obeys, kneeling on the bed and allowing Junhwe to help lower him down, his bound hands keeping him from doing it himself.

Jiwon is a sight, tied up with his face pressed against the bed. His round ass is begging for Junhwe’s hands on it, and he doesn’t waste this opportunity. He squeezes Jiwon’s ass roughly. “Do you want the paddle or my hand?” he asks, his voice rough, the only sign he’s as affected as Jiwon.

Jiwon squirms in anticipation. “Your hand June. I just want you tonight,” Jiwon answers breathlessly. Junhwe smiles above him, sharp and threatening. 

“Pick a number, one to ten.”

“Seven.”

Junhwe hums his agreement, hands still stroking Jiwon’s ass. He lets go, and forces Jiwon to wait in anticipation for several long moments before his hand finally comes down with a hard slap. Jiwon jumps, a shout escaping his lips. Junhwe laughs, his hand quickly coming down on the other cheek. Jiwon squirms in his lap like he wants to escape. Junhwe knows better.

“Are you counting Bobby?” Junhwe asks, admiring Jiwon’s already red ass.

“T-two,” Jiwon stammers, voice rough already.

“Was that two? You don’t sound very sure,” Junhwe questions him. “Oh well, guess we’ll just have to start over again.”

Jiwon whines. Junhwe’s hand lands hard, the slap echoing in the room. He waits a moment when Jiwon says nothing.

“Well?” he prompts.

Jiwon gives his head a little shake, coming back to his senses. “One.”

“Good boy,” Junhwe purrs, his hand landing again.

“Two,” Jiwon answers without hesitation this time.

By the fourth Junhwe can feel Jiwon’s erection digging into his leg. By the sixth Jiwon is a whimpering mess. He almost messes up the count, but catches himself just in time for it to not start all over again.

Junhwe lands one last hard slap against Jiwon’s ass. 

“Seven,” Jiwon says, his voice cracking.

“Who’s my good boy?” Junhwe strokes his fingers softly across Jiwon’s abused bottom, admiring how red it is, and enjoying the knowledge that every time Jiwon sits for the next day he’ll think of this, being bent over Junhwe’s lap, completely at his mercy, and begging to have his ass smacked.

“Me,” Jiwon groans, and he’s shaking slightly.

“Color?” Junhwe prompts.

“Green, still green,” Jiwon says, sounding almost desperate.

Junhwe pinches Jiwon’s ass, and Jiwon yelps at the fresh abuse. Junhwe laughs, the sound echoing in the otherwise quiet room. “Did that hurt? I’m sorry. Do you want me to kiss it better?” he hums in question.

“Please June,” Jiwon begs.

“I want you to to call me our special name,” Junhwe says, pinching again.

“O-oppa, please,” Jiwon says, hiding his flaming red face in the bed sheets.

“And what do you want oppa to do, hmm Bobby?” Junwe scratches his fingers across the abused flesh, delighting in the way it makes Jiwon shiver.

“I want you to kiss it better oppa,” Jiwon says, breathlessly.

Junhwe slowly undoes the cuffs holding Jiwon’s hands behind his back. “Lay on the bed, hands holding the headboard.” Junhwe orders and Jiwon rushes to comply, crawling off of Junhwe’s lap. Junhwe reaches up to redo the cuffs, cuffing Jiwon’s hands to the rails of the headboard.

Junhwe manhandles Jiwon until he’s on his knees, ass in the air. Junhwe can’t help but give it one more slap, choking a yelp out of Bobby.

“I’m sorry, that was mean,” Junhwe says, sounding the furthest thing from apologetic. 

“Now what was it I promised to do? I forgot already.” Junhwe smirks, dragging his nails down Jiwon’s back. 

“K-kiss it better, please,” Jiwon whines, his back arching into Junhwe’s touch. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Junhwe answers, shifting his position on the bed so he’s behind Jiwon. He leans down pressing a small kiss against the warm skin of Jiwon’s ass. “Like this?” he asks, smirking against Jiwon’s flushed skin.

Jiwon shakes his head. “More,” he demands.

Junhwe tuts. “Is that the way you get oppa to give you what you need?”

Jiwon huffs. “Please oppa.”

“That’s better,” Junhwe says, pressing an open mouth kiss against Jiwon. He lets his tongue lave against the hot skin. Jiwon’s breathing picks up as Junhwe alternates, paying close attention to both abused cheeks. 

“Oppa’s gonna kiss all of you,” Junhwe growls. He parts Jiwon’s cheeks and leans in, running his tongue over Jiwon’s hole. Jiwon’s gasp is enough to have Junhwe’s cock twitching in his pants. He licks again, more firmly, his hands gripping Jiwon’s hips hard enough to bruise. 

Jiwon pushes himself against Junhwe’s tongue unashamedly. Junhwe licks hard and fast, drawing wanton moans from Jiwon’s mouth. Junhwe lets himself get sloppy as he pulls Jiwon back against his face harder. His tongue slips through the tight ring of muscles and Jiwon keens, hands gripping the headboard for dear life.

Junhwe pulls away for a moment, releasing one of Jiwon’s hips. He rubs the pad of his pointer finger over Jiwon’s hole, drawing breathy moans from the other. He pushes gently until the tip of his finger slides gently inside Jiwon.

Jiwon freezes, his mouth hanging open at the sensation.

“Color?” Junhwe asks.

“Green, oh god please don’t stop June,” Jiwon begs, and Junhwe is weak for him.  
He lets his finger slide in further before leaning back in and tracing it with his tongue. Jiwon rocks against him, and Junhwe lets him fuck himself on his finger. 

After a few minutes of this, Junhwe slowly slips in a second finger. Jiwon hisses at the stretch without lube, but Junhwe is back quickly, his tongue laving over Jiwon’s hole. He scissors Jiwon slowly, his tongue never stopping, running over his sensitive hole, and between his stretched fingers. Jiwon is moaning loudly, tugging at his cuffs like Junhwe would let him out of them.

They continue like this for a few more minutes before Junhwe pulls back, his fingers sliding out of Jiwon entirely. Jiwon practically sobs, and pushes desperately back, trying to get the contact back.

Junhwe presses a kiss against Jiwon’s tailbone. “I want to fuck you, color?”

“Green, green, green,” Jiwon pants out. “Please fuck me June.”

Junhwe reaches for the abandoned box, rummaging until he finds the bottle of lube. He pours some of the cold lube directly on Jiwon’s hole, chuckling at the small shout of surprise he gets. He easily slips his two fingers back in. Moments later he adds a third. He pauses, forcing Jiwon to fuck himself against Junhwe’s hand. The sight has him straining in his now too tight underwear. 

“Please just fuck me June, please I’m ready,” Jiwon begs underneath him. 

“Patience Bobby, patience,” he coos, pumping his fingers a few times before pulling out, wiping his hand on the sheets. 

He climbs off the bed, quickly tugging his shirt over his head and off. He tosses it at the floor as he toes out of his sweatpants. His underwear soon joins the rest of his clothing. He climbs back on the bed, reaching up to undo Jiwon’s cuffs. 

“Roll over,” he orders, and Jiwon does. It’s a beautiful sight and leaves Junhwe momentarily nonplussed. Jiwon’s spread out, limbs loose just for him, begging to be fucked. He takes in Jiwon’s lips, red and swollen from him biting them in pleasure. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Junhwe growls and Jiwon is immediately reaching for him. Junhwe allows Jiwon to wrap his legs around Junhwe’s waist. He slicks himself with lube, and slowly guides himself inside.

Jiwon’s mouth falls open, his hands covering his face as he pants. Junhwe allows it long enough to push all the way in before gently prying Jiwon’s hands away. 

He leans down, pulling Jiwon into a bruising kiss. Jiwon is pliant underneath him, allowing Junhwe to control the kiss, to lick inside his mouth. Jiwon’s arms come up to circle Junhwe’s neck.

“I’m ready,” Jiwon pants against Junhwe’s cheek. “Fuck me, please June.”

“Anything for you baby,” Junhwe tells him, pulling back and slamming back into Jiwon. It leaves Jiwon dizzy and breathless. 

“More please,” Jiwon begs. 

And Junhwe can’t deny his boy. He sets a brutal pace, fucking Jiwon hard and fast. They breathe into each others mouths more than they actually manage to kiss, but it’s hot and the heat of Jiwon is driving Junhwe nuts. Jiwon digs his heels into Junhwe’s back, urging him on.

Junhwe adjusts his angle and Jiwon keens when Junhwe presses against his prostate. The harder Junhwe fucks him the louder he gets until he’s practically screaming, and it turns Junhwe on so much. 

“Fuck Bobby, you look so hot like this. You look so good taking my cock,” Junhwe growls, nipping at Jiwon’s jaw.

Jiwon is getting close. Junhwe can tell by the way he starts to shake, his body trembling with the need to come. 

“Touch yourself for me baby,” Junhwe orders, and Jiwon squeezes a hand between them so he can grip himself, jacking himself off hard and fast.

“Oh god June. I’m so close. I’m close, please let me come,” Jiwon begs, his head thrown back against the bed. His mouth hangs open and he can’t stop the moans that keep escaping.

“Come for me Bobby,” Junhwe orders, angling himself so each thrust slams into that sweet spot. It takes just a few more thrusts before Jiwon comes wordlessly, his body locking up as he comes all over himself.

Jiwon tightening around him is driving Junhwe mad. His hips stutter and he fucks the tightness for several more moments before following Jiwon over the edge and emptying himself inside Jiwon. He fucks them both through the high. When Jiwon slumps bonelessly into the bed, he pulls out carefully.

Jiwon is laying limp, his eyes closed and chest heaving. Junhwe reaches back into the box in search of a wet wipe, and wipes Jiwon’s come off. Jiwon shivers at the coldness but doesn’t otherwise react.  
Junhwe lays down on the other side of Jiwon, manhandling him so he’s on his side, his face tucked against Junhwe’s chest. Junhwe pulls a cover over the both of them and runs a hand soothingly up and down Jiwon’s back.

Minutes later Jiwon stirs again, blinking up at Junhwe with tired eyes. Junhwe can’t help the fond smile that crosses his face. 

“You back with me?” he asks, voice gentle again.

Jiwon nods, pushing himself closer, desperate for the physical contact.

“Color?” Junhwe asks one last time.

“Green,” Jiwon answers on a yawn.

“Good. Now get some sleep. I’ll text the boys and tell them you’ll be fine in the morning,” Junhwe says, tucking Jiwon’s head under his chin.

Jiwon means to answer, but he’s asleep instantly. Junhwe can’t help but snort.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first ikon fic! hopefully it's the first of many.   
> special thanks to sur for kicking my ass and making me write this.
> 
> come hang out with me on twitter @wgsun


End file.
